Blooming of Semi Wiltered Flower
by hannaflower
Summary: This story is mostly based on high school life: friends, BOYS, backstabbing and mean girls. Tenten transferred schools and became friends with Hinata. Some of the girls are trying to lure Tenten away so that Hinata's life will be forever miserable!
1. The Newbie

Note to readers: This story is more into high school life, being teenagers and stuff so yeah… Depression, mean girls, new friends, etc.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

_A/N: Italic words/sentences are thoughts._

**Hinata's POV**

I flipped through the pages newspapers hoping to find any interesting news' headlines. After a few pages, I found my eyes laid on a news with the headline "Teenage Suicidal". I glance through the lines of that drastic story and it's a news about a teenage girl who committed suicide because of love.

"How could God let things like this happen?" I complained.

'_I just don't understand the circumstances of life. Why do we live for? There must be a purpose. Some have found their purpose of living but for me, I'm still lost in the fog, groping my way out; in searching for the purpose of my life…'_

"Let what happen?" My little sister poked her head to the newspaper.

"This." I pointed at the heading where my sister looked in confusion.

"What's suicidal?" Hanabi asked me.

Sighs… _Life is all just the same. Everyday, it's school. Then it's Hanabi bothering me, asking me all these whole lot crap questions. It's just a repetitive cycle, only that something special happens once in a while._

"What suicidal, nee-chan?" Hanabi asked me again.

"Suicide is the act of killing him or herself." I answered briefly.

"Why do people kill themselves, nee-chan?" Hanabi asked.

She's always interested in everything and that makes her so annoying to me. She can't stay away from my private stuffs, my life, and most importantly, my diary.

Once, I left my diary lying on my bed in my room as I thought no one would possibly enter my room. But who knew that Hanabi is such a busybody and she entered my room without me knowing. Then when I went back to my room from the bathroom, I saw her reading about my life. I snatched the book away from her and burnt it. Eliminating something is the best way to keep it safe.

"I don't know. Ask mum." I said annoyingly to Hanabi as she rushed to my parents' room probably asking questions about 'suicidal'. But who could blame her? She's only 8.

I ate my toast and finished the cup of coffee. "I'm heading to school." I informed my parents.

Then I swung my bag to my shoulders and walked to the bus stop.

'_School life is even worst.'_ I thought to myself.

All those CPRs making my life even miserable. They practically make everyone's life complicated. Yeah, the Cute, Popular, Rich girls. I have no friends, no life, and no nothing. Just because I studied hard to get good marks, those silly girls think I'm a nerd.

I stood at the bus stop, waiting for the big, yellow bus to arrive. There's only several kids in line as most of the kids are always late for school. Nobody looks forward to high school, especially me.

The school bus arrived and I went aboard.

"Hey Hinata." Ino said, waving at me from the seat two rows behind mine.

'_This is so stupid. All she wants is to borrow my homeworks. I don't think she'd ever done hers. She's only nice when she wants something.' _

"Hi." I replied. '_There it goes again… I haven't finish blah blah blah, may I borrow blah blah blah.'_ I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, I can't finish my chemistry equations yesterday night and so may I borrow yours?" She held out her hand.

'_No.'_ "Okay." I said, weakly. I think I'm just too nice to reject people. I took out my chemistry notebook and passed it to Ino. The truth is that I'm too scared to reject anyone.

She took out her pen and copied my answers on her book on her lap.

I turned back, feeling sad for myself, as I've spent about an hour completing all those silly, complicated equations. Who invented them, really?

'_Nothing good ever happens to me._' I sulked.

Then my notebook went flying back to me and landed on the floor. I picked it up and looked at Ino, she's already talking to her best friend, Sakura. Not even a 'thank you'. Well, this is my life, and all I could do is to accept it.

Then a girl, whom I've never seen before, with her hair tied in two buns on each side of her head, went on board and sat next to me. No one ever sat next to me and as I've said, I've no friends. Better to stay alone rather than being backstabbed repeatedly all the time. That's the vow I've made since 'she' left me.

I thought of the times when 'she' was my best friend. Well, we've even bought ourselves the 'Best Friend Forever' locket which came in a heart. It could be split in half which 'she' and I shared. But when Ino transferred to our school, she'd brainwashed everybody. What can I say? Ino's taller, prettier and skinnier than me.

"Hey." The brunette said to me with a polite and friendy smile.

From that look on her face, I can tell that she's an open-minded girl, moreover she's so pretty. "Hi." I replied her, not wanting to continue the conversation.

"I'm Tenten. And I'm new. I'd just moved here all the way from the US." The brunette said, with a broad smile.

"Hyuuga Hinata. Nice to meet you." I replied quietly with a small smile.

"Nice to meet you too." She said.

I then noticed that she's very elegant. Slim but not skinny, from the way she dressed, which is in a T-shirt and a pair of jeans, I can see that she's simple girl. Very pretty that is but not very feminine.

When the bus arrived at high school, we went off the board and I was surprised that she went to the same school as I.

"See you around then." She waved at me as we headed to different directions. I'm heading to my locker and she's heading to... the principal's office perhaps as she's new, right?

I smiled at her and said "Bye."

I unlocked locker 222 and arranged my books according to the classes I am going to have later. I really can't help not being organized properly.

"Hey again." The brown-haired girl went to the locker beside mine. Locker 223. "What a coincidence. My locker is just next to yours."

"Yeah." I smiled at her.

"What class are you having first?" Tenten said, holding up her printed timetable.

"Umm…" I took out my folded timetable and looked at it. "It's biology."

"Mine too." She pointed at her first class on her timetable which is biology. "Love your timetable, everything labeled and written neatly."

"Thank you." I said politely. _'She's so nice and sweet.'_

"Hinata, right?" She winked.

"Yeah, and you're Tenten, yeah?" I joked.

"Yep. Let's head to class." Tenten grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the biology lab. She has a map of all the facilities in our school; I don't know where she got it from…

At the corridor, Ino was standing there, laughing and gossiping with Sakura who's smiling.

"Hey. Why haven't I seen you before?" Ino stopped us and said to Tenten, smiling friendlily. _'Ugh, that fake, bitch-looking smile, again. That's how you got Sakura, huh?' _I rolled my eyes and looked to the other direction.

"Are you new?" Sakura added in order to cooperate with Ino.

"Yeah I am." She said quickly, while pulling me to the biology lab.

"I'm Ino and she's Sakura." Ino said, introducing themselves.

"I see." Tenten smiled and pulled me into class.

**Ino and Sakura's POV**

"She's rude. She didn't even tell us her name." Sakura said to Ino.

"Hmpphh… Why is she so hooked up with 'her'?" Ino said. From the way she said 'her', she looks like she's referring to something from the rubbish dump.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders and they walked to their own classes.

In the biology lab,

"Well, I'll go check with the teacher." Tenten said, leaving me as she walked to the Miss Lopez's table.

I put my books down on a table where I always sit and looked over to Tenten. I can't hear what the conversation is about with Miss Lopez but I can see that she's a socialized girl with nice manners.

"Right, class." Miss Lopez stood up and introduced the new girl. "This is a new student, who came here all the way from the US, well, you may introduce yourself, Miss Tenten."

Tenten smiled to the class and said "Good morning to all my fellow laboratory mates. My name is Tenten and I'm new here. So, Hope to get to know y'all better."

"Very well. Find a seat, Miss Tenten." Miss Lopez said to her with a wide smile. I can say that the teacher likes her already.

I can see that some CPRs are waving at Tenten and signaling her to sit with them but surprisingly she just smiled and sat beside me.

"I saw a few CPRs who would be really pleased to sit with you. Why would you sit beside me?" I asked, out of confusion.

"CPRs?" Tenten asked out of confusion.

"The Cute, Popular and Rich girls. We refer to them as the 'CPRs'." I explained.

"Oh? I'll try to remember that. You don't like sitting with me, is it?" she asked me. "If that's the case then-"

"No. It's not that. I'm just surprised that a girl like you will sit with… umm, nerds like me…" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"No, don't be silly. You're not a nerd, okay? You're one of the nicest people I'd ever met." She said cheerfully.

"Thanks." I smiled. _'Really?'_

"No big deal. It's true." Tenten said.

After class, during break time,

I walked to the cafeteria and took some salad and a club sandwich. Then I carried my tray of food to the table at the corner where I always sit, alone. '_I'm a loner, yes, I do admit it…'_

I sat down and munched away the salad. Then I saw Sakura and Ino walking happily to get the food.

I thought of my past, when we are best friends. '_How nice was it… Until when Ino came in our lives, she had practically separated us.'_

'_It's sad how she can forget about me just like that. The way how she walk past me, like we never had any special connection. How she can easily forget everything, while I'm here relieving the happy memories that will never happen again.'_ I thought.

'_I hate how emotional I can be… I really do.'_

I took another bite of the lettuce in my salad and wanted to leave the cafeteria. But then I saw Tenten walking to get the food.

Ino and Sakura saw her too. They whispered something to each other and walked up to Tenten. '_Uh-oh…'_

**Ino and Sakura's POV**

"Hey. See that new girl walking there?" Ino hissed to Sakura. "What's the name again?"

"How am I supposed to know? She didn't even tell us." Sakura whispered back.

"Let's go and manipulate her so that she'll never ever be with that Hinata again. HAHAH!" Ino laughed.

"Umm… Isn't that a little bit cruel?" Sakura asked. '_Hinata had been all alone since I'd left her. How could I ever let her be exposed to such cruelty? She's a very fragile girl.' _Sakura thought while biting her lip.

"Who cares? Don't tell me you still feel for that girl." Ino said.

"I don't. Do whatever you want." Sakura said. '_I actually do. I feel like a… bitch.'_

"Heyy… Wanna sit with us?" Ino said to Tenten, flipping her long ponytail over her shoulder. Guys will be worked over that but girls… hmm…

"No thanks. I'm going to sit with my friend over there." Tenten muttered while walking away.

"Hey, whoa. Why are you so… attached to her? Is she even that nice? She's such a geek. She doesn't even talk. She-" Ino insulted Hinata. When she starts insulting people, she usually can't stop and she'll keep continuing judging the person until well, someone changes the subject.

Tenten stopped dead in her steps and turned around "Just shut up, what's your name again? Never mind, like I even wanna know that." Tenten walked away angrily and annoyed.

'_How can that bitch insult Hinata like that? What does she think she is?' _Tenten thought.

**Hinata's POV**

'_Woah. Tenten just walked off like that at Ino? Wow. She's bold. I am like, starting to admire her.'_

"Hey there. Mind if I sit?" Tenten asked me, with a we-are-friends smile on her face.

I shook my head. "I don't."

"Why are you sitting here alone?" Tenten asked while checking out what's between the club sandwich. "Ham, egg and cheese, great."

"I'm basically a… loner?" I answered truthfully. _'I don't mind being honest, even if it does ruin my self image.'_

"Come on. You're cool. You should socialize more. From today onwards, I'll be here so you need not be lonely again…" She said with her mouth full.

"Well. I'm not actually. Cool, I mean." I said. '_Is she pitying me? Or perhaps looking down on me? I don't care…'_

"Who's that blonde?" Tenten said, pointing at Ino. "And that pink-haired girl beside the blonde."

"The blonde is Yamanaka Ino and the girl beside her is Haruno Sakura." I answered. "Some of the CPRs."

"I see. I don't even think I wanna get to know that Yamanaka. She's such a B-I-T-C-H." Tenten spelled out.

"Well, she's popular. Everybody wants to sit with her." I said.

"You must be kidding. Everybody? Only brainless blobs, I would say. Do you? I don't. It's like anyone will ever like her. She's popular just because she has these luxurious and branded clothes." Tenten said. "Why is that Haruno even hanging out with her? Tell me about her."

"No. Umm… I don't know about her." I answered. I don't wanna bring up any topic on Sakura_. 'She was my best friend and I don't wanna think of any relations between us anymore. It's just too… depressing.'_

"Oh?" Tenten said. _Seems like Hinata does not want to talk about the pinkie. For whatever reasons, I will soon find out but all I know is that she has a thick wall to close herself out from the outside world. The question is, why?_

"I have to go get my books for the next class." I said while standing up.

"I'll go too. My locker is just next to yours." Tenten stood up and walked beside me.

Ino and Sakura are watching us from their table. Ino raised an eyebrow and gave me a suspicious look. Like 'what is so special about you' look.

**Ino and Sakura's POV**

"What's so great about her?" Ino complained. "She would rather hang out with 'that girl' rather than us. Never would I think that someone would make such a foolish choice."

Sakura shrugged her shoulders. '_You'll get to know if you make friends with Hinata. But it's too late for me to make a change. I'm truly sorry, Hinata-san.' _

**Hinata's POV**

Click. I unlocked my locker and took out my gym clothes. It's going to be gymnasium class in five minutes time. '_I really hate having gym classes. Not that I don't dig exercising but it's just that I'm not a Bendy-Wendy. And I'm not particularly good in ANY sports. Well, except one.'_

"You're having gymnasiums later? Me too. I just love gymnasium classes. We do that too in the US." Tenten said while taking out folded blue clothing.

"Good for you. I'm just not into those things like sporting or dancing. But then I love swimming." I said. I don't know why I said that I like swimming because the only person who knows it is… my former best friend.

Tenten smiled at me and we walked to gym class which is on the other block.

**A figure is watching the girls quietly in the corner… Someone who has an intention of doing so… The figure vanishes as the girls walked away… WHO? You will find out in the late chapters.**

**If you like my story and wanted faster updates, please do review. They make me a lot happier and give me inspiration. **

**xx**


	2. The faint spell

**Hey again! :D Thanks for your reviews so yeah... I tried my best. Tell me how is it. ;)**

* * *

><p>While walking to the other building, Neji nii-san walked past me and greeted "Ohaiyo, Hinata-sama" with a kind smile and walked away really quickly. I don't even have a chance to wave, but that's alright. I wonder where his friend Kiba is.<p>

"Aww… Who's that? He has got the same eyes as you… How absolutely adorable…" Tenten said while looking at Neji who is walking away. "Is he your boyfriend?" '_He's cute… I wonder who he is…'_ Tenten thought.

"No, absolutely not. He's Neji nii-san." I quickly said. "He's two years older and two grade higher than us. So he's the senior and we're the juniors."

"Nii-san? Your brother?" Tenten asked, still looking at the direction where Neji went but Neji was not anymore in sight.

"Nah. My cousin." I said. "Let's go. To the changing room."

After changing into gym clothes, we walked into the gymnasium where our instructor awaits.

'_Uh-oh… Seems like Miss Duffy is not in a good mood today. Let's just hope she won't tell us to run laps around the school.'_ I thought. '_I hate running! No matter how hard I try I just wasn't speedy enough or have enough endurance…'_

"Miss Hinata." Miss Duffy called out to me.

I stopped walking and turned to her direction. It's very seldom that she calls on students like that. "Y-yes, Miss Duffy?" I said, looking surprised.

"Who's that? I've never seen her around here before." She asked while looking at Tenten up to down.

"Umm… She's…" I stammered, unsure of what to say. I always get nervous around some particular teachers and that's a fact.

"Hello, ma'am. My name is Tenten and this is my first day here. I really hope to get to know you better." Tenten said politely.

Miss Duffy raised an eyebrow and said "Very well, Miss Tenten. Since there's a new student here, why not we do some aerobics dancing today? Let's start off with the warm-ups."

Every student gathered around on the mat and Miss Duffy turned on some aerobics music.

"Follow the moves. Raise your arm if you can't catch up." Miss Duffy said and started swinging her arms and body back and forth. Even the warm ups have their own music. "One two three, come on now. Lisa, start moving your arms not your lips."

Tenten winked at me. '_How_ _I envy her socializing skills. She'll do great without me. Why does she wanna be friends with me from the very first place? I don't bring her any good. I'm not even the slightest bit popular.'_

After a long sweaty hour of aerobic exercises…

"That was tiring…" Tenten said, panting with sweat trickling down her forehead. "But fun! I think Miss Duffy is kinda cool. I like her style."

"Yeah, you'll get used to it soon." I smiled while panting.

**-OTHER LESSONS-**

During lunch break,

I walked slowly along the corridor which leads to the cafeteria.

"Hey." A blond boy said to me.

"H-hey." I replied weakly, holding my tummy. _'It… hurts…' _

"Are you okay?" he asked me, his blue eyes full of concern. "You look pale."

'_W-why do you even care?'_ "Y-yeah, I'm o…okay…" I replied. "Just umm, dizzy."

"Let's go to the nurse's office." He said and grabbed my hand.

"I'm okay. I'm…"

'_Oh my god… I… I'm f-falling…' _

But he caught me...

"Hinata! What happened?" I heard Tenten ask.

Then nothing… Just blackness…

* * *

><p>'<em>Where am I?'<em> I thought while opening my eyes. I can only see the blurred vision of lights. Then my vision slowly cleared itself and I saw myself lying on a white bed. '_How long have I been here?'_

"You're awake! How are you feeling?" the blond asked me then he placed his palm on my forehead. It was so warm and I can't help but blush.

"W-where am I?" I asked, still feeling a bit light headed.

"The nurse's office. Your face is kinda red. Do you have a fever?" he said. He placed his palm on his forehead and then onto mine again.

I looked into his soft blue eyes, becoming red. "I'm okay. Just umm… a bit light headed."

The door in the room burst open with Tenten carrying a bag of purchased goods.

"Holly, Hinata! You're finally awake? You've been shutting eyes for like two whole hours." Tenten widened her eyes "I'm so worried about you."

Tenten walked over to my bed and sat on the bedside offering me goodies inside the bag.

"Umm… What are these for?" I asked pointing at the tray.

"For you!" Tenten said, smiling.

"The nurse said that you'd fainted because you're too hungry. You didn't eat, did you?" the blond asked me.

"Umm… Just a bit…" I said, blushing again, because the boy was staring at me.

There, in the bag, there are chips, cookies, a few bars of chocolates, a few packets of muffins and three cans of soft drinks, one for each on of us I guess.

'_Sour cream crackers and chocolate chip muffins? They're my favourites! How did Tenten know about those? Or maybe just a coincidence.'_

"Can I have one?" I asked. '_My stomach is grumbling…' _I bit my lip.

"Of course! They're for you! Have your pick!" Tenten said. "Naruto, catch!" With that, Tenten tossed a can of soft drink over to Naruto.

With a blink of an eye and a swing of his hand, he caught it with a cool alpha male pose. "Ha, gotcha! Thank you, Tenten."

I took a chocolate muffin, removed the wrapper carefully so that I don't make a mess and munched on it happily. "Where do you get these?"

"I bought it. We're dismissed to take care of you because you'd fainted." Tenten said, exchanging glances with the boy. Tenten took out the soft drinks and handed one for me.

"Yeah. We took MC for you so you can get dismissed early from school." He smiled at me showing his pearly whites.

"Thank you." I said politely to them. '_Nice people, they are…'_

"My pleasure. Oh, I'm Uzumaki Naruto." The blond smiled.

"Nice to meet you, umm, Naruto. I'm Hyuuga Hinata." I said, finishing the muffin.

"Let's send you home." Tenten said, pulling her silvery hand phone out of her pocket.

"No, Tenten I'm okay now." I hesitated.

There was a soft knock at the door. Then the nurse came in.

"Look who's awake. How are you feeling, sweetie?" she paused "Have you not eaten breakfast?"

"I did, but well…" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Look, young lady, you mustn't skip breakfast even if you're on a diet." She said sternly.

"I… I just don't have the appetite and… I'm not on a diet." I said quietly. _'How totally embarrassing! Why did you mention the word 'diet' in front of a guy? I'm not even on one…'_

"Good to know." The nurse said, writing my record.

"Umm… May I go to class?"

"If you want, but I've given your friends your MC. You might as well just go home and rest." She smiled at me.

"Oh." I said as I stood up and wanted to walk home.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked me.

"I'm walking home." I said, feeling tired. "See ya."

"We'll walk you!" Tenten said excitedly as she ran over to me and held my arm. "Wait, let's finish these goodies first. We'll just go to the cafeteria."

I nodded to agree.

"Come on, dumbo." Tenten joked while laughing.

Naruto knew Tenten doesn't mean it so he laughed it off.

* * *

><p>At the cafeteria,<p>

The three of us sat on the table at the corner, the place where I sit almost all the time.

"Mmm…" Tenten said, closing her eyes "These home baked muffins are heavenly… We don't have these in the US."

"You looked like you never had a muffin before." Naruto laughed. He took out a packet of sour cream crackers and offered us.

I slowly sipped the fizzy drink while listening to their conversations while many questions are running through my mind. '_Why haven't I met him before?'_ I watched Naruto's actions and movements clearly. _'I don't even know such a boy existed in our school.'_

The Ino and Sakura emerged into the cafeteria. Ino saw us at the corner. She whispered something to Sakura and they walked over.

They went over to our table and Ino smiled friendlily "Hey. I know I was rude earlier. Can we like… rewind?"

Tenten looked at her with a not-so-friendly look and replied "So you want me to be cool pretending those things never happened before, huh?"

I gripped tightly and looked up to the two girls. _'Sakura is looking at… me? With a glint of concern on her dearly face. Her eyes were darker than usual…' _

I forced a weak smile at her. Sakura saw it and quickly looked away.

"Hey Hinata, are you alright? What happened?" Neji walked over with his friend, Kiba.

I blushed as I saw the person I like. Not really, it's more like a crush and the feelings don't always last long. "I'm OK now. Please, please don't tell otosan about this." I widened my eyes and made an innocent face. I knew Neji can never harden with this look on my face.

"Hey, Hinata." Kiba grinned.

"Hey, Kiba-kun." I looked down and twiddled with my fingers. What? It's just an annoying habit of mine. Yeah, I know it's embarrassing.

"Okay. Just take care of yourself. Okay?" Then he smiled walked away, chatting happily with his friend.

"Ohhh, sweetie… What happened?" Ino made a fake, sad and concerned face, looking at me.

"You're so pathetic! Give it a rest!" Tenten said. "Let's go, shall we? Naruto? Hinata?"

Tenten looked at me compassionately and gave me squeeze at my palm while Naruto nodded at me.

Before we left, I looked back. I wanted to see Sakura one last time. Was she really staring at me? Indeed, she was. She was behind Ino so she gave me a smile quick wave before her friend sees it while Ino stuck out her tongue at me and pulled a face. _'Like I was looking at you, stick insect!'  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Yayyy! This is chapter two! Okay, so Hinata has a crush on Kiba so stay tune for later episodes. Will it be NaruHina or KibaHina? You decide. Just leave reviews. <strong>


	3. My cute little sister

**Chapter Three done! Here. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The three of us walked out of school with me in the middle and two of them beside me. '<em>I feel so… different. Are they my new friends? Could they be my friends? It has been a long time since I have such wonderful and caring friends.'<em>

I looked at them. Tenten was smiling while walking confidently, her back straight and chin up and Naruto is doing the same too. '_They are made for each other…' _Hinata sighed.

I, however is walking with my head low, gaze down at my feet and avoiding any possible eye contact. I don't feel worthy enough to make any eye contact… '_Yeah, low self-esteem, I know...'_

"Hey, Hinata. If you need help, you know how..." Tenten said, handling me a piece of folded paper from her pocket while smiling happily.

I opened it and found her number neatly written in her unique handwriting in blue ink.

"Gee, thanks." I smiled happily.

"Yeah, have mine too." Naruto said grinning while taking out a notepad, tearing out a small piece of paper and jotting down his number on it.

"Oh. Okay, thank you." I said quietly. I stuffed the papers in my pocket.

"Do you want to give us your number too?" Naruto said, smiling at me. His blond hair and blue eyes are so… dreamy. '_Oh wait. Please stop. Miss Hinata, your crush is Kiba. Kiba!'_ I thought to myself.

"Uhh…" I muttered "Okay." I read my number out quietly. They nodded and had it saved in their phones at that instant.

So when I arrived outside the Hyuuga's mansion they went wide eyed.

"Wow…" Naruto exclaimed. '_It's so overwhelmingly huge!'_

"Cool!" Tenten said, making a hop. '_Beautiful Chinese traditions. Those potted plants, those Chinese vases and antiques. So cool! '_

I smiled awkwardly and asked "Do you, umm, want to come inside? For a snack or something?"

"Sure!" both of them said together, their eyes wide and full of excitement.

I invited them in and they were like **'WOW'**. For your information it's because of my daddy's incredible successful business that we have such wealth.

I went into the kitchen to fetch some tea and snacks.

"Hello, hello…" I could hear Hanabi squeak from the living room. "I smell guests, yes?'"

"Hi there." Tenten said. I could imagine the friendly smile on her face.

"Oh hey, little kid." The blond boy said.

"I'm Hanabi." Hanabi said, full of enthusiasm.

"I'm Tenten and he's Naruto." I heard Tenten said.

I carried a tray of teapot with three China teacups which contains green tea and a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

"Neechannnn!" Hanabi came running crashing into my legs.

"Be careful, little one." I smiled at Hanabi. Sometimes she is just plain old sweet.

"Chocolatee! Coookiees !" Hanabi snatched one and threw herself on the couch, munching happily.

"Aww… She is just so cuteee…" Tenten said, clasping her hands together, "Don't you think?" she turned to Naruto.

Naruto nodded and looked at those creative drawings hanging on the walls.

I shook my head and pulled a face at Tenten.

"Green tea?" I asked my friends.

"Sure." Tenten smiled sweetly.

"Why not?" Naruto grinned.

"Ewww... No! Gross!" Hanabi made a disgusted face and turn her head away from the teapot.

I shrugged with a smile on my face while I fill their China cups with the hot greenish liquid. Hanabi loathes it as much as I love it.

"So, what are planning to do this afternoon?" Naruto asked and grabbed a cookie.

'_Oh my gosh...'_ Is it me or does everyone think he's super duper cute? "Uhh… I haven't any plans yet. But…" I shrugged and giggled "I do have enough homework to last me a day."

"Wanna do it together? I mean the homework." Tenten said and took a sip from her teacup.

I thought about it for a while. _'Well, why not? No. Wait, why not, seriously? Because you don't know whether they are your 'friends'! Right. What am I gonna say now?' _I thought to myself.

"Uhh…" I stammered "Not… Not today. Maybe next time."

Tenten shot me an oh-is-it-so glance and I felt quite horrible. "Sorry." I muttered.

Naruto looked at me with his oh-so-cute soft eyes and said "Nah, it's alright. Since I don't have classes with any of you yet today."

Tenten's face lightened up and she said "Yeah, okay. Since you're not feeling well, so…" She took out her timetable and opened "Let's see when does the three of us have classes together."

"Right." Naruto grinned and unzipped his backpack.

I took mine out and unfold it and Naruto did the same.

"Friday. See." Tenten pointed on hers and then on ours. "We have three classes together."

"Yeah." Naruto smiled at me.

I forced a smile back and asked "Uh-huh?"

"Well, Hinata, if we aren't allowed to your house, we can always got to my place. Or yours, Naruto." Tenten laughed.

"No, it's not that, it's-" I blurted, not knowing what to say.

But I was cut off, "Mine? Are you kidding me? No man. Not cool." Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"And why is that so?" Tenten squinted and got closer to Naruto.

Naruto got nervous and stammered "E-ehem. I ne-need m-my space, miss."

Tenten glared at him in somehow a joking way and went back to her original position.

"Just that…" Naruto shrugged and blushed "You'll never want to go to my place. It's a mess."

"Oh?" I said.

"Your parents never clean up?" Tenten slapped on her forehead.

"Well, never have I told you that I'm…" Naruto looked away and thought for a while and then his turned back "I'm an orphan…"

I gasped and cupped my hand on my mouth. How can he live such a lonely life? He has his friends and stuff but I never thought that he hid all his sadness and sorrows in his… heart.

I looked at him compassionately. But he doesn't look at all weak, I mean after all no one takes care of him but he had grown so well. So perfect…

"Gosh, Naruto." Tenten patted on his shoulder "I'm so sorry."

"Nah. It's OK." Naruto smiled.

There's a glint of sadness in his eyes, I can see that. As people say, your eyes are the window to your soul.

"Helloooo. I'm hereee." Hanabi screeched. "No one's taking any notice of me! Hmpphh…" Then she stomped her foot into her bedroom.

"Opps. I completely forgot she's here." Tenten said.

"She's always like that. She needs attention. She basically lives on it." I shrugged and giggled.

"Oh man." Tenten slapped her forehead again "I think I left my biology textbook in the laboratory. Now how am I going to do my essay?"

"What should I do now?" Tenten said, searching for her bag.

"It's ten minutes to four. Which means if you go that at four, you can still get the books, maybe." Naruto said as he glanced over to the wall clock.

"Classes are over at four." I added.

"Great!" Tenten said, thrusting her things into her bag and said "I have to go now. Bye, Hinata and Naruto!" With that she gulped down the whole cup of tea, grabbed a cookie and rushed out of the room, leaving the door open.

"Do you need me here?" Naruto asked, his eyes full of concern.

"You can go too." I smiled. _'I would like it if you stay for a little more while.'_ I blushed from that thought.

"Well, but if you need anything, call." He gave me a smile, finished off his cup of tea and went out of the door with Tenten and closing the door behind him gently as if a baby was sleeping in the house.

"They're gone?" a voice peeked from the stairs.

"Yes, Hanabi. Why did go upstairs? That's very manner less of you."

Hanabi walked towards me and finished up the leftover cookies. "Nah. Just bored and wanted a small game."

"They're not kids, okay, Hanabi?" I stroked at her hair. "You could always ask your friends to come over."

Hanabi shook head and crumbs dropped onto the floor. After finishing up the food, she walked away and whispered "I don't have any friends."

'_Yeah, right. You're like one of those most sociable, cute and sassy kid in elementary school.'_ I smiled. _'That's not what I'm born with so I'd stayed by myself most of the time…'_

* * *

><p><strong>HEY! How is it? Please leave reviews, my dear readers. Do you want KibaHina or NaruHina? Seriously. <strong>


	4. Our friendship necklace

**Tenten's POV**

I ran to school as fast as my legs can carry me. I had always been an athlete back in my former school. _'I wonder if I can become one here in St. Blossoms.'_ I smiled.

'_Let me guess. School isn't over yet.'_ I scratched on my head and waited by the gateway.

'' goes the school bell indicating that '**Class is over**'.

Kids started running out of the gate, shouting and chasing their friends wildly and there, their parents are happily waiting for them.

Parents helped the small ones with their school bags and stuff and held them by the hand. It's all so heartwarming and sweet.

Then after all those kids, teenagers walked slowly in a relaxed pace out of the gate, one by one with their group of friends. Most of them gossiping about boys, mean girls and friends and complaining about the schoolwork and teachers and stuff.

I elbowed my way through the crowd and went to the biology lab as fast as possible. '_I hope it's not locked yet or better yet I hope the teacher's still there.'_

I peeked at the windows by the lab. The lights are still on and teacher is still in there, piling up paperwork. '_Hmm, never seen that lady before…'_

I stared at the lady, wondering if I should get in. She looked in her 20s wearing glasses, very chic and slim with red hair.

"Hi, ma'am." I shot to the teacher.

She pushed up her round glasses and gave me a teacher's look "What do you want, young lady?"

"Ma'am, I accidentally left my book in the lab. May I go and get it?" I smiled sweetly and pointed over to the desk I was using. '_Say 'YES', just say 'YES'!'_

"Is that so?" the teacher shot an eyebrow up. "If that's the case, go."

I walked quickly to the recognizable seat where I had previously sat with Hinata in the morning and looked into the drawer.

'_Ahhh hahh! There it is!' _I grabbed my textbook and approached the teacher.

"Thank you, ma'am." I bowed at her and proceed to leave.

"Wait, girl." The teacher summoned me "What's your name? I'd never seen you in this school before."

"I'm Tenten, ma'am." I replied in my most polite voice "I just moved here from the US. This is my first day. What should I call you, ma'am?"

"Miss Parker. What do you feel about this school?" Miss Parker smiled. "Have you found any new friends?"

"Well," I shrugged "It's okay. And it's very huge. I'd got lost five times today when finding my classes but good thing I had new friends."I laughed.

"Ahh… that's good. New friends, huh?" Miss Parker scooped up the paperwork and put them into her black bag.

"Do you have anymore questions for me, Miss Parker? If not then I really have to go…" I asked politely. _'Hurry! I have essays to complete.'_

"Oh, sure." The teacher hung the bag on her shoulder "Please, don't let me keep you."

"Good day, Miss Parker." I waved at the teacher and walked away.

'_OK, time to head home and do my homework!' _I smiled and walked to the gate.

'_Wait, someone is watching me.' _I narrowed her eyes and walked faster. '_I can feel it…There's some sort of vibe… I can't explain it, but it's there.' _I clenched my fists tightly while walking.

As I reached the gate someone grabbed me at the shoulder from behind.

That instant is too quick for I to think about what to do. So, I turned around and wanted to scream but…

It was just Sakura…

Sakura obliged herself to smile.

"Oh, hi." I made a wan smile as I'm not so pleased to see her. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh…" Sakura looked down and then she looked at Tenten again. Her eyes filled with sheer determination. "I have to talk to you, Tenten."

"Um, sure." I said, feeling odd. "You mean like, now?"

"No. It's too public, someone might see us. Umm…" Sakura looked up and thought for while.

"So what if someone sees us?" I said stubbornly. _'What does she actually want? Being so secretive.'_

Sakura gave me an annoyed look and said "We just can't let someone see us together, understand? Especially not Ino." Sakura hastily reached for her pocket and brought up a pink notebook and a pen.

She scribbled something on a page and tore it out. She folded it and handed it to me, turned to the gate and whispered "Bye."

'_What?'_ I looked at the figure of the girl disappear and then unfolded the note which was in my palms and read it.

'_What's up with her?'_ I stuffed the piece of note into her pocket and looked at the direction where Sakura went. I shrugged and walked home.

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata's POV<strong>

"I wonder who'll remember…" I stared at the calendar. "Maybe no one will." I sighed_. 'It's okay, Hinata… It really is…'_ I thought to comfort myself.

"Sakura used to remember it very clearly." I opened a pink box which was right on top of my dresser.

I slid a small heart shaped key into the lock and it opened. In there, all my memories are arranged.

I picked up a necklace and immediately that particular event went into my head. It was my 12th birthday.

**Flashback…**

_"Hinata!" Sakura ran over to me and gave me a big hug._

_After a while, I pulled away and looked confused._

_"Happy birthday, Hinata-chan!" Sakura pulled me into another hug._

_I was surprised and questioned her "You remembered?"_

_"Of course!" Sakura grinned "We're best friends, aren't we?"_

_Tears well up in my eye and I burst into tears of happiness._

_"Ehhh?" Sakura looked shocked "Hinata? Why are you crying?"_

_"I…" I wiped away my tears and gave her a smile "I'm so happy…"_

_"You scared me." Sakura rested her palm upon her heart. "Close your eyes, Hinata."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Close your eyes. Now."_

_I did as I was told and I felt something running on my neck. I giggled "Sakura, it tickles."_

_"Wait, don't open your eyes yet. I'm almost done!"_

_Then Sakura led me into her room and said "Open up, Hinata-chan."_

_I opened my eyes and looked at my neck. There, it was half a heart necklace with the words 'Best'. "Oh, Sakura…"_

_"Do you like it?"_

_"Yes, Sakura-chan. It's beautiful. Thank you so much."_

_"I have one too, here…" she pointed to her neck where the other half of the necklace lays. It says 'Friends'._

_"So, if we connect it…" Sakura reached out to my necklace ad came close to me "It says 'best friends'. Best friends forever, yeah?" she gave me a huge cheesy grin._

_"Yeah!" I answered excitedly and pulled her into a hug._

**End of flashback…**

I hugged the necklace as the memories wash over me like a waterfall. I missed her, a lot!

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this took long… Heheh… Very very busy… I'm going to come up with some love and romance next… Maybe Review please. Did this chapter give you any clues why Sakura is looking for Tenten? :O<br>**


End file.
